The Alternative
by sox1020
Summary: Imagine that Harry's parents never died. what would his first day of school be like? One-shot.


Ok, this is my first Harry Potter fic, please bear with me as I get to grips with it. Enjoy!  sox1020

**The Alternative**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter woke up on September 1st, his first day at school. Hogwarts was at his fingertips. In a few short hours, he would be speeding away from normality and entering the realm of the unknown via the legendary Hogwarts Express.

"Harry, dear, are you up yet? We have to double check that you have everything for school". Lily spoke through his bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm up Mum. I'll be out in a second". Harry crossed his room and looked into the mirror. This was the face of a wizard off to his first day of magic school. His jet black hair was standing in all directions. His deep green eyes that he had inherited from his mother scanned his face. Not a single bruise, scrape or scar in sight. He was prone to falling over, and had hoped that the unfortunate mishap involving a broom crash had not left him bruised on his first day. He wanted to make a good first impression. He didn't want the first thing someone said to him to be that he had a bruise on his face.

"Harry?" His father, James' voice echoed through his door, "Are you alright son?"

Harry raced to his door and wrenched it open to see his beaming father.

"I'm going to school today!" He yelled in excitement and jumped into his father's arms. James began to spin around, swinging his son, laughing.

"That's right, my boy, now get dressed, there is someone special downstairs waiting to see his godson off to school". The joy that was visible in Harry's face caused James to smile at his miniature image. It was as if there was two of the same person, just a few decades in age apart. Lily's eyes were the only thing that made Harry's appearance different to his dad.

"Uncle Sirius is here?"

"That's right! So go brush your teeth and wash that face, and attempt to tame your hair, then come down and say hello".

James proceeded down the staircase, returning to the kitchen and placing his arm around his loving wife's waist. His best friend was seated at their breakfast table, a wide grin across his face.

"He'll be down in a minute, Padfoot, his really excited you're here". Sirius chuckled,

"I'm really going to miss him. He won't be here next time I come for Sunday roast". This statement cause tears to come to Lily's eyes.

"I know what you mean Sirius. I'm going to miss my baby. Any chance we could make another one so I still have a little one at home, James?" James directed a startled glance at his old friend, then turned to his wife and said unnerved,

"Lil, honey, I think we missed our opportunity to have another one about five years ago. There would be a huge gap between the baby and Harry, and what would you do about your job?"

"Oh, James, I was just thinking out loud. I don't really want to go back to late nights and nappies and such again. I'm just going to miss having Harry around. That's all"

Suddenly, Harry exploded through the kitchen door and threw himself on his godfather.

"Uncle Sirius! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Sirius laughed and squeezed his godson in a bear hug.

"Why do you think I'm here? I wanted to see you off. Are you excited?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius's stupidity.

"That's an understatement Uncle Sirius". Harry sat down, followed by his father, who placed himself next to his pride and joy. Lily carried over a stack of pancakes and rashers of bacon. They all tucked in; meanwhile, Lily had charmed her biro to tick off each item on Harry's uniform list. The items themselves were repacking themselves in his large trunk.

James and his best friend spent the meal reminiscing over their mischievous times at the magical school. Lily was not too pleased that the pair were putting unnecessary ideas in her innocent son's head, but laughed along as many of the tales included her.

"Come on you three", Lily was rushing towards a wall between platforms 9 and 10, "We are so late, the train will be leaving any minute.

She ran straight at the wall to the horror of Harry. But she disappeared.

"What happened to Mum?" Harry said worried of his mother's fate.

"She will be on the platform. Platform 9¾. C'mon, we have to go through as well"

Nervously, Harry ran at the wall, followed by his father and uncle. He had closed his eyes, bracing himself for pain, but when it never came, he opened them and was shocked at his newfound surroundings. They were on a bustling platform, with a sign above, emblazoned with the words 'Platform 9¾'. The pistons on a scarlet steam engine blew.

"Harry, hurry, the train is about to leave!" James lifted his son's trunk onto the train, and embraced his son.

"Bye, son. Have a good term. We'll miss you".

Harry looked up at his mother's face, to find tears streaming down her face,

"B…Bye m…my b…oy. I'm going to miss you so much. We'll write to you every week, I promise". His mother kissed him and hugged him.

"Send me an owl when you've had your first flying lesson. We'll see you soon", Sirius grinned at Harry.

Harry climbed into the train just as it began to pull away from the station.

"BYE! I LOVE YOU!" He called as the train rounded the corner.

He was alone. This was it.

"Here I come, Hogwarts", Harry said to himself, and pulled his trunk behind him as he went in search of a free cabin.

**A/N** So, there you are. I know it's short, but I will update soon. Please review!!!

-sox1020


End file.
